Melodi Cinta di Musim Cherry
by Watashiwakyo
Summary: Entah kenapa, musim semi tahun ini terasa begitu hangat. Untukku, untuknya, untuk kami berdua. Titel terinspirasi oleh drama Turki yang disiarkan oleh salah satu stasiun televisi lokal Indonesia.


Melodi Cinta di Musim Cherry.

Summary: Entah kenapa, musim semi tahun ini terasa begitu hangat. Untukku, untuknya, untuk kami berdua. Titel terinspirasi oleh drama Turki yang disiarkan oleh salah satu stasiun televisi lokal Indonesia.

Theme Song: Juniel – Boy

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Enjoy!

Ino POV

Aku memejamkan kedua iris _aqua_ ku rapat-rapat, menikmati melodi yang memenuhi telingaku. Kusentuh _earphone_ -ku dengan sepenuh hati, betapa aku sangat menyukai musik. Angin menggoyangkan rambut pirang panjangku, sementara mataku masih terpejam, terhipnotis oleh alunan musik. Bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar kursi taman turut bergoyang, seakan-akan mengikuti irama. Seperti biasanya, aku duduk di kursi taman sendirian. Tetapi itu tidak masalah, hanya ketenangan yang kuinginkan saat mendengarkan musik favoritku.

Tiba-tiba instingku berkata bahwa sisi kosong di sampingku sudah diisi oleh sesuatu, mungkin seseorang. Mau tidak mau itu membuatku tersadar dan membuka mataku. Benar saja, seorang pemuda yang lumayan tampan duduk di sampingku.

Pemuda itu punya sepasang iris mirip kucing berwarna coklat, kulit yang kecoklatan, dan rambut coklat yang berantakan, terdapat semacam tato segitiga di pipinya. Tubuhnya juga terlihat lumayan kekar, terlihat dari kaus putih yang dikenakannya. Ia tampak menikmati makan siangnya, tidak sadar akan kehadiranku disini.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti mengunyah roti lapisnya, lalu menoleh padaku, mendapatiku sedang menatapnya. Baka Ino! Tidak mungkin ia tidak curiga denganmu yang menatapnya secara intens dan penuh tanda tanya. Tapi sungguh, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Mungkin, ia siswa baru?

Merasa canggung dengan situasinya, kukumpulkan segenap keberanianku. Aku kurang bisa bergaul, maka dari itu berkata "Halo" menurutku benar-benar hal yang susah.

"Mau mendengarkan lagu denganku?" tawarku. _Ino apa yang baru saja kau katakan?!_

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan bingung, kemudian mengangguk. Malu-malu, ia mengambil earphone yang kutawarkan padanya lalu memasangkannya di salah satu telinganya. Dari tingkah lakunya, aku bisa tahu bahwa ia adalah orang yang pendiam, seperti aku. Mungkin kali ini, aku akan punya teman. Mungkin, aku tidak akan merasa sendirian lagi.

 _Watashi no hajimete deatta kireina otokonoko  
Sukoshi yaketa chīsana kao ni hōseki no yōna hitomi  
Saisho wa nanka gikochinakatta demo yūki o dashite mita no  
Aisatsu kawari-kimi wa kono ongaku kiite minai?_

 __ _My first nice-looking boy I met  
With a small face a little suntanned and jewel-toned eyes  
At first we seemed to be awkward but I gathered my courage  
Instead of saying hello how about listening to this music ?_

"Namaku Inuzuka Kiba, usiaku lima belas tahun. Kau?"

"Yamanaka Ino, umurku lima belas tahun."

Entah kenapa, musim semi tahun ini terasa begitu hangat dari sebelumnya.

Kami sedang berbaring di padang rumput, berbagi earphone yang sama dan musik yang sama. Kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura lembut berjatuhan ditiup angin lembut musim semi. Senyumku masih terukir di bibirku, mengingat lagu yang kudengarkan saat ini menggambarkan perasaanku padanya.

 _Ikkini chijimatta kono kyori amai kaori ga tadayotte kuru  
Nagarete kuru no wa sweet melody watashi-tachi no BGM mitai_

 _We've immediately developed our closer realationship smelling sweet in the air  
What we hear is sweet melody which seems to be our BGM_

Tangan kami saling berdekatan, cukup dekat untuk saling bersentuhan dan saling menggenggam, tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Debar jantungku berdetak sesuai irama ceria dari musik pop yang kudengarkan ini. Samar-samar bisa kudengarkan debar jantungnya juga yang semakin cepat.

Lima tahun sudah berlalu, dan aku benar-benar menyadarinya. Selang waktu berjalan, cinta mulai tumbuh diantara kami. Tetapi sampai sekarang, Kiba belum juga mengekspresikan rasa cintanya kepadaku secara resmi. Apakah dugaanku terlalu berlebihan, ataukah ini hanya sekedar kesimpulan gila yang kubuat-buat sendiri. Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Jujur, dulunya aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta monyet, tetapi harus kuakui bahwa sekarang aku benar-benar percaya, setelah aku bertemu dengan Kiba tentunya.

 _Aoi sora no shita e ddofon o tsukete ita otokonoko  
Rizumu ni awase hosoi karada yurarito kosumosu mitai  
Itsumo watashi ni chikazuki e ddofon o kashite kureta no  
Kigatsuitara watashi wa itsumo kimi o otteta_

 _Under the blue sky the boys with his headphones on  
Swaying in rhythm his slim body looked like a cosmos flower  
He always came to me and let me use his headphones  
I've found myself always following you_

Kiba adalah cinta pertamaku, dan aku berharap padanya untuk segera mengajakku berkencan, daripada membiarkan kami terus terjebak di zona persahabatan. Ugh!

Tiba-tiba sesuatu seperti mengagetkanku—rasanya seperti tersetrum listrik, beberapa detik kemudian aku baru sadar bahwa jemarinya sedang menyentuh punggung tanganku. Keringat mengalir di pelipisku, diiringi suhu tubuhku yang naik secara drastis—otomatis warna kulit di area sekitar pipiku mulai memerah.

"Kiba—kun," gumamku memecah keheningan, ia tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk. Aku ragu kalau ia melakukannya dengan sengaja, tapi senyum nakal terbersit di wajah tampannya. Aku juga baru sadar kalau ia semakin tampan setelah sepuluh tahun mengenalnya.

 _Mō sorosoro itte kurenai? Kimi no kimochi ga kikitai no yo  
Nagarete kuru no wa sweet melody watashi-tachi no tēmasongu mitai_

 __ _It's time to tell me isn't it ? I want to hear your feelings  
What we hear is sweet melody which seems to be our theme song_

Ia membuka matanya, menunjukkan sepasang iris kecoklatan yang amat aku sukai. Kiba lalu menoleh padaku, terkekeh karena aku hanya menatapnya gugup. Celaka, aku tidak bisa mengatur emosiku sendiri. Doushite?

"Kau punya acara malam ini?"

"Eh? E-eto,"

"Kalau kau berencana menghabiskannya untuk nonton TV semalaman," ia menghentikan kalimatnya dan menarik napas panjang.

"pasti akan sangat membosankan. Karena itu, mari kita berkencan."

 _Deg._

" Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tahu kalau kau punya perasaan yang sama. Sinyal-sinyal yang kau tunjukkan terlalu jelas, oujo-sama." ia meledekku di ujung kalimatnya.

Dan kata-katanya sukses membuat jantungku berdebar dengan cepat, plus darahku yang langsung naik ke wajahku, alhasil wajahku pun bisa dipastikan lebih merah daripada jersey-nya Shintarou, teman sekelasku.

"Kalau kau lagi bercanda, aku serius akan memukulmu."

"Aku serius, bagaimana tuh?"

Sesungging senyum nakal terbentuk di wajahku, seraya aku bangkit dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Heh, kau berani juga mengajakku berkencan di malam Minggu. Makanku banyak lho!" tantangku, disusul tawa renyah di ujung kalimatku.

"Tak masalah, aku barusan terima gaji pertamaku, jadi aku lebih kaya dari biasanya." balasnya sambil terkekeh.

Yang kutahu, musim semi tahun ini terasa begitu hangat. Entah untukku, untuknya, atau untuk kami berdua. Aku begitu bahagia, dan aku tidak mau kehilangan semua itu dalam waktu singkat.

 _Issho ni iru kono jikan ga suki yo zutto soba ni issho ni ite yo  
Nagarete kuru no wa sweet melody watashi-tachi no tēmasongu mitai_

 _I like our time together just like now forever be around me together with me  
What we hear is sweet melody which seems to be our theme song_

.

.

.

"Baka Kiba." desisku sambil memukul bahunya.

"Meskipun baka, tapi kau tetap mencintaiku, oujo-sama."

"Berhentilah memanggilku oujo-sama!"

The End


End file.
